This invention relates to an invalid cart and lift, and more particularly to an improved invalid cart and lift that is particularly adapted for hospital use.
Present invalid carts and lifts, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,245 issued to the present applicant, are designed to give invalids a degree of independence by putting the propelling means under their control. This type of device serves particularly well in a home or the like where limited care is all that is needed and all that is desired.
However, hospitals and nursing homes have found this type of cart and lift to be impractical. Many hospital patients are not physically capable of performing the minimal work needed to operate this device. Moreover, many hospital patients, particularly among the elderly, are temporarily or permanently mentally incapable of being put in control of unlimited self-propelling means. Further, hospitals are generally complex facilities where, to avoid confusion, patients in transit are accompanied by an attendant. A cart having self-propelling features is thus not needed and not wanted. What is needed is a cart and lift under the complete control of the attendant. Experience with the prior art carts has also shown that the chin rest must be continuously sterilized. A chin rest lending itself to rapid sterilization would be a very desirable feature.